


Under the hands of death

by Occamy1899



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gods, M/M, The Deathly Hallows, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamy1899/pseuds/Occamy1899
Summary: Graves dies during Grindelwald's torture. He died alone, in a dark cell, no one around him. He never believed in things like god or the afterlife. He was an auror and trained to face death, but how could he know, that everything was wrong?
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

He was stupid, so damn stupid! Grindelwald managed to kidnap him, steal his wand and put him in this _hole_. Chained by magic and charmed chains he wasn't able to do something against that _monster_! That bastard always smiled when he came into his cell, he _enjoyed_ seeing Graves on his knees like that, _weak_ and _helpless_. He tried to fight the wizard of with all he had left, but failed over and over. Grindelwald didn't even seem to care about his rude comments and attemted attacks. After all he would get from Percival what he wanted. At first the dark lord tried to gain his trust, telling him that MACUSA wouldn't appreciate him and his skills the way he actually _deserved_ , smearing honey around his words and filling his head with lies. He knew that Grindelwald thought he would make a strong follower in his rows, but both know that it wouldn't be easy what was laying before them. Both knew that Graves wasn't giving in that easily!

So Grindelwald choose other ways to get what he wanted from Graves.

After _days of torture_ even a strong willed man like him gave up under the pain of the cruciatus curse. _,,I am quite surprised director." Grindelwald was keeping a straight face while looking down on him. Graves skin was teared, his face cut on several spots and blood stained his former clean clothes with red. The smell burned in his nose and made it even more difficult to breathe. His right arm layed unmoving in the dirty cell floor, broken and completely destroyed. Will he ever be able to hold his wand again? ,,Nobody ever lasted this long under the curse." He growled at the mocking tone in the others voice. ,,A shame that you are no use for me any longer...Well, at least be happy my dear director! I am going to give your little friend from MACUSA a nice goodbye gift from you."_

He left his cell. Percival was alone in the darkness. Consumed by pain and worry about MACUSA. What is that dick going to do to them? To the magical community? To the _world, both magical and no-maj world?_ Soon darkness and silence filled him, he started to feel cold and it numbed his pain. _It felt good..._ and just a few minutes later he closed his eyes, too weak to fight against the feeling.

* * *

_He felt like cotton was wrapped around him. No worries. No pain. No Grindelwald. Silence. Peace. He enjoyed the feeling, when was the last time when he felt...free? Free from the burden in his shoulders, the excpectations and the constant stress from his work. Against his will he noticed to gain consciouness. His eyes felt like stone but he started to gain controle over his body again. To his surprise the typical cold from the cell floor didn't greet him, like it usually did after he passed out because of Grindelwald's torture lessons. It felt...warm. Why did it felt warm? Was Nurmengard in fire or did that bastard decide to burn him alive? That thought left him fast, because there was no smile or heat in the air, still the floor felt warm, at least warmer than his body did. His eyes wandered around the room to check if Grindelwald was waiting just befire him so he could start torture him more, even if he told The dark wizard everything already to know about himselfe and MACUSA. What did he want to know then? The way he fucked his lovers or something? But again his thoughts didn't meet reality. There was no Grindelwald there or even the cell he must have spent weeks in, if not even months... He looked to his hands and saw that the chains were removed and even the pain and injuries were gone! He stood up and looked around him. He was defenitely not in Nurmengard anymore! He was standing in the middle of a room made of stone, which was decorated in black and dark blue fabrics which hang from the ceiling and walls. Even the stone which the room was made of was black. Eight stone pillars carried the high ceiling and eight windows with colored mosaic pictures let a dim light flood the dark hall. To his surprise the pictures showed scenes of war, disease, corpses and even angels. ,,Wherever I am right now, this is still better than being in a cell with that bastard..."_

_,,If I were you I wouldn't praise the day before sunset."_

_A female voice reached his ears and he turned around to the owner of the bell like voice. A woman sat on a throne which stoos upon a podest of stone with several layers. Two blue flames were placed to each of her sides a few foot away from her throne. They must be magical, Percival thought, there was no wood. The women sat with crossed legs on the throne which was decorated with black fabrics. She was beautiful. Her hair was white like snow and her skin paler than the moon himselfe. Her hair must be very long, because it was done into a complex updo style and it was clearly curled in a soft way. Dressed in black fabrics, a dress made out of several black layers wich reminded him of a toga. Her shoulders were bare and with ribbons sleeves were hold on the middle of her upper arm. They reached down onto the floor and the dress layed loose around her body, it was simple, no decoration or jewelry on her. He could't see her shoes because the dress was really long, but a pale arm was resting on the rest from her throne and in her hand was a crystall ball with black smoke in it. Her eyes laid in the Ball and not Percival himselfe, as if she was trying to read a book. Her eyes were yellow, to his surprise, A golden yellow with the pupils of...maybe a dragon? It reminded him of a beast somehow. ,,Um...excuse me but who are you? And where am I?" The unknown woman led her eyes onto Percival and a smirk appaered in her rosy lips. ,,You still don't know? I thought you aurors were trained to face death." Wait...what?! He is dead?! How can he be dead?! He was laying in his cell a few moments ago! Of course he was injuried but not that sadly to die! ,,Excuse me Miss, but that can't simply be! Even if I don't know what is going on right now I will find it out!"_

_,,Hm..." The woman didn't even blink an eye. Her eyes went back to the crystall ball in her right hand and her beast like eyes focused on the dark smile in it. It reminded Graves of the prophecys he saw once in the britis ministery. It was just die a moment and he found out later what these strange smoke balls were, but this one...looked different. To his shock the Lady said a few things, which made Percival's thoughts even worse!_

_,,So who do we have here...? Percival Gallahad Graves, age 43, born in 1884 in New York, America. Oh...how rare, a descandent of one of the first twelve! Let's see...studied in Ilvermorny, honor student, director in MACUSA...geez, you are a workaholic...ah, here we have it! Death was kicking in because unforgivable curse by Gellert Grindelwald in Nurmengard on the third April 1927 at 3pm."_

_His mouth fell open by her words an the crystall ball flew out of her hand and directly towards him. Without hesistation he took the ball into his hands. The woman snickered. ,,No need to freak out my dear, you are not the first to realize their death after coming here." His eyes shot wide open and he realized what actually happend...After he fell asleep that damn bastard killed him in his cell! How cruel could that swine be?! At the Moment it was not the shock that he is dead that flooded his mind, but pure anger. His hand pressed the ball in his palm and for a moment he was worried that it could break. But it didn't. Suddenly a question came up in his mind. With incredulous eyes he looked up to the woman in front of him. It couldn't be! That was Not possible!_

_,,When I am dead, then who are you...? Are you an angel or something?"_

_The woman's lips formed a straight Line, bofore she spoke again. ,,Surely you know about the story of ,the three brothers'." Percival noodded, every child knew about that story! ,,Then guess who I could be..."_

_,,You are death...right?"_

_,,Good boy. You finally got it."_

_Her voice turned from friendly to nearly annoyed. Her eyes layed bored on his features. ,,That thing in your hands is your destiny and the smoke represents your life." She explained. The wizard took a look into the smoke filled ball. She seemed to be able to read what that...thing could possibly tell, but he just saw smoke that looked like it came out of a car on the streets in New York. ,,What do I need that for?" If he was really dead, If that fucker really killed him, why was he here? He never thought too much about death, especially that death was a freaking woman! ,,Calm your thoughts, Graves." Oh, so now she could hear thoughts...it's getting better and better. ,,Only as long as you are holding that ball, my dear. If I would have been forced to hear the thoughts of every dead person I would have made you people immortal! Do you have any idea how long I have been doing this job?  
How many humans, animals, magical creatures and even other beings have stood where you are now?" To be honest, she got a point. He is annoyed when he has to listen zu his fellow aurors the whole week, but this would be even worse than dealing with one of the unforgivable curses..._

_,,And to aswear the question, it is for you to make a choice."_

_,,A choice?"_

_,,Exactly. There are so many ways you humans tried to picture the afterlife that you forgot the old ways and words of the first ones of your kind. Just because you lied in your life I won't torture you for all eternity...my job is to judge if the dead deserve to make a choice - and you gained that chance."_

_,,What do you mean? Please, stop speaking half in riddles..."_

_,,Shush. When a dead person comes here it is their soul and not your body and a soul is more than you humans think it is. It is both holy and some sort of energy and energy can be reformed. You have two options - either you are going to be brought to the afterlife you deserved with the things you did in your lifetime or you can be reincaranated this very second."_

_,,Neither." Percival said firmly. His eyes met hers with a stern look and to his surprise....death leaned back and waited for him to continue. ,,I can't stay here. When you are really death him-...it-ugh! HERself!- then you know what is happening up there! You simply need to send me back!" Death didn't move an inch. ,,Surely you can so that." Her eyes closed for a moment and the dead man waited for her response._

_,,No"_

**,,What?"**

_,,You don't realize that immortal beings like you are bound to the rules of the galaxy written by the laws of the gods. I could send you back, but I won't." Anger hit Percival like a train! Not only did send that asshole him straight to hell!- but also he had to deal with a so called godess who was seemingly enjoying seeing him getting frastrated like that! Suddenly a smirk appaered in her lips again and he remember that she can listen to his thoughts. Merlins bloody balls!_

_,,I know who you are, I know who Grindelwald is, I know the future, the past and the present. I am Part of the world just like you were, mister Graves. But the smoke in your destiny prophecy down there signalized for me that your lifetime in this life is over. So you understand? Once the smoke turns black, the sentence of death is spoken and the souls will recive either punishment or loan for their actions." Graves looked into her cold eyes and nearly started to growl! She just simply did not understand the situation the world has to face! While being tortured he got important Informations which could help stop that monster from a genocide! And she simply didn't seem to care! He walked directly towards her while giving a deadly glare. ,,People, are in danger! When I can get back then I will be able to save thousands of lives! I have gathered useful Information about that asshole and when we use it wisely it can help to save lifes!"_

_Now he stood just one foot away from her and still she gave him an unimpressed look. Silence filled the room until she rose her voice again. ,,What can you offer me?" For a moment Percival was surprised. Was she really willingly offering him a possible deal? Does he really have the chance to get out of here? She looked so stern when she explained the situation. She is not offering him that because she likes him or something. There must be more behind it... ,,What do you want?" He answeared simply. If that really was death, a godess or a god- whatever! Then what could he offer her for godness sake?!_

_He knew about the tale of the three brothers. He never believed in the deathly hallows, in his eyes it was just a fairy tale. But he saw the elderwand in Grindelwald's fingers, he was the one who told him that this was the acruall wand which was originally in posses of the oldest brother from the bedtime story he heard as a child. That man searched for the other two too. That meant that there must be at least a bit of truth behind it. He rememberd the words of his mother. Death tricked the three brothers, they all faced death in the end - or more her. She must have something in mind...and for a moment he was angry that death made the elder wand, which brought so much misery over so many people._

_,,I already let people Go to earth again, right after they died. Sometimes fate is cruel, as an auror you know that. I do not make fates, Percival. Fates are made by soul and decision, but also by the choice of other people. You humans don't see it anymore like in the old days, you bacame blind. Still I am death, and I can reverse your death for as long as I wish."_

_,,So, are you gonna do it or what? People are in danger up there!"_

_,,I see that, boy. Remember Jeanne D'Arc? The girl who saved France in the end, even after she was burned alive? She died in the battle of Orlean but after she begged me to give her a chance to save her people I let her go, but she had to pay a price. What you seek right now is a magical contract, to put it short. And a contract needs to give and take...You got it?"_

_,,I will let you go under one condition."_

_,,And what would that be?" He asked her with a rough and impatient voice. He was freaking tired and needed a bath! Especially he wanted to live again._

_,,You will regain life again, but after your death, so after you accomplished your goal, your soul belongs only to me and I will stay by your side on earth the whole time"_

_,,Why would you want to go into the world of the living? I thought death can't survive there?"_

_,,Sweatheart, I am freaking godess, as if I care. Besides that, we gods wrote the rules but there us no one above us to tell us what to do. We are immortal and stand over every other being...So..." She reached out her pale hand towards him and had a wicked smile on her lips. ,,Do we have a deal...?"_

**,,Deal!"**


	2. Strange partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves ja firstly creeped out by death's company and secondly he wants to get rid of her.
> 
> Still, it could be usefull to have the god of death in his side, right?

The whole situation was more than akward. 

A few hours ago he died, sent to hell by Grindelwald because that bastard used the deadly curse while he was _asleep >. Or more not conscious...And now he was sitting in Seraphinas office. _**Alive!**

The deal with death revived him from the dead and was sent back to the living. ~~Still he doesn't know how the fuck that woman transported him into his home~~ The whole situation was akward, but he doesn't have time to think about it too much. He has work to do. That monster won't capture himselfe. Of course Seraphina and MACUSA was surprised to see Graves bombing the meeting with the british minister, but still she was happy to have the real Percival back, after she controlled him herselfe. 

The man told her everything he found out during his time in that sticky cell. Apparently Grindelwald already had done a big deal, both in New York and Paris. He was longer in Nurmengard than he originally thought... 

Sadly, after everything was said, Seraphina told him to go home first and to see a healer as soon as possible. She was really worried about his current state, even if no marks of the torture are visible. Probably the work of the contract or something. ~~He knew an argument between him and her wouldn't get him out of the situation~~ So he went home. Even if his fingers itched to follow that wizard to Europe just to shove his fist in his face, _he felt tired_ It would be the best to start small. 

Thankfully everything was in place when he opened the door to his home. Nothing was moved and everything was clean. Either Grindelwald was fanatic both with his greater good and cleaning or he just never cared. It was easy to use spells to keep a home clean. But sadly there was _one thing_ that didn't belong here. Death was sitting on his couch and two _creepy_ looking creatures with wings were flying just a few feet over the floor. They reminded him of dementors at first, but they had large black wings and skin. Their cloaks covered arms, legs and half of their face. They didn't mind Percival in the slightest. ,,What are _these_?"

Death looked bored, her eyes half closed. To his surprise a ball, like the one death gave him before, was in her palm. But this one had white smoke in it. His own hand wandered over his pocket. He put his destiny ball into his cloak pocket right after he woke up in the floor in his home. ,,They are angels. Humans would refere to them as _death angels_. But there is no difference. There isn't heaven and hell like in the many religions of your kind, just the _afterlife_. Still people who deserve it _will_ face something you could imagined as hell. Of a sort." 

The wizard sighed and laid his cloak over a chair, after he put the dark ball out. The woman explained to him, that the contract is not just connected between the two of them, but also with his prophecy. It is a part of him, which will soon _belong to her_. She explained many things to him. He never cared about the afterlife like others did, but he wanted to _understand_ the situation, and death didn't seem to mind. 

A soul is an acient kind of pure energy, which doesn't exist twice in this kind of form. With the beginning of evolution souls were created, but back then they weren't as complicated as they are today. They simply gave life to objects, so they bacame living beings. Animals, humans, plants. They somehow record memorys and emotions of the vessel they reside in and when the vessel dies the soul returns to the place it originally came from. The world where the gods live, so into the realm of death. When a soul is reincaranated the vessel has no chance to see what memorys are kept within the soul, but can gain new. When it is sent to her realm, they take the form of their latest vassel, just like it happend to him, and have acces to all memorys gained in previous ages. Death explained that the afterlife can, in fact, be seen as paradise. Should a soul decide to go back into the living world after some time, it must be permitted by death and she decides which vessel the soul will take. But most important is that death can't manipulate the pro-creation of living beings, so it can be that the soul has to wait for even cenrurys! When he asked her about ,,hell" she smirked and said: ,,You don't need to know. Even if you don't have acces to your past life memorys, a soul still forms your character, so your decisions. But of course there are several factors coming together..."

Right before he wanted to turn around he heard a little screech, coming from one of that featherly beings. The eyes of death looked into the ball like she did back with his. The fog in the ball started to swirl around really fast and then turned _black_. Does that mean that somebody died? It must be, but why the heck is she watching the death of people in his _living room?_

Right before he wanted to turn around he heard a little screech, coming from one of that featherly beings. The eyes of death looked into the ball like she did back with his. The fog in the ball started to swirl around really fast and then turned _black_. Does that mean that somebody died? It must be, but why the heck is she watching the death of people in his _living room?_

At first the auror wanted to say something, but chose not to. He still asked himselfe why she wanted to come here? Hey did she want to accompany him? To watch that their contract is fullfiled maybe? Would make sense at least...She is a godess, surely she could have come here without him! 

,,Sent the woman's soul to punishment and the other two to the afterlife. This one here needs to wait." Death gave one of the angels the ball and Percival noticed the other three in the palms of the other angel. They were black. It gave a slight bow and disappeared with dark fog, together with the other one. ,,May I ask what that person did to deserve punishment?" To be honest, Graves was a bit curious about that, maybe because he is an auror and that women must have done something horrible to deserve punishment. Death's yellow eyes turned to him. She is very calm, until now most than silent. At least when he didn't ask her something. ,,You knew that woman, so you should know. Her name was Mary Lou Barebone." 

_Oh. That would explain it._ Of course he rememberd that horrible excuse of a mother. Seraphina told him that Credence went to Grindelwald and rumors say that he is a Dumbldore. Poor boy...He only met him a few times, before he was kidnapped, but he couldn't imagine what happend after Grindelwald took his place! The boy was an obscurus, and so danger to himselfe and the ones around him. ,,Wait a moment" Graves started. Something was odd. Seraphina told him that the Barebones died _months_ ago! Why were they judged _now_? ,,Why were not sent to the dead yet?"

Death looked a bit surprised but then rememberd that the man was a _mortal_ and not a god. Of course he couldn't know. 

There were a few gods beside her. They watched over the world and kept the balance between darkness and light. They are as old as time, older than the moon or earth. They are the oldest kinds of beings. Made out of pure energy build up over eons by the emptyness of the silence they were born into. Surely the mortal would freak out, if she would tell him that _she_ was the one who created life and humankind. Mother nature formed the first vessels but death was the one who created the souls. She knew _each and everyone_. Also the soul of Percival, it had laid in her hands in the second of it's creation and thousand of times after it returned to her realm.

_Humans are so innocent..._

,,Well, a soul can take a lot of time to make a decision, sometimes it takes days, and I have to wait for that. I can only handle one at a time, or the lists would be a pure chaos. Besides, do you have any idea how many people _die_ everyday? Especially since that little thief got my elder wand." Death had other dutys besides taking care of the dead. Nobody could bind her to her dutys, even if that would have dramatic consequences, nobody was above her. Still she saw her duty as important. It was a part of her to rule over the dead, even if it _hurt_...just like with that girl named Modesty...

Graves gave a nood. Even if he didn't like the situation he was in, he learned that understanding a situation was important to act properly. And at the moment he needed to be careful with his moves. Grindelwald will think that he is dead, but sooner or later he is going find out. This time he know's about his skills and how to protect himselfe better than last time. His chances are higher this time! His grey eyes met her her cold ones. ,,The girls, they died along with her, right? I can't believe that Credence would hurt them."

,,You are right, he didn't do it on purpouse." She raised herself gracefully from the couch. Graves felt an odd chill, like the room was clouded by magic. Of course she seems to have magicall abilitys, but it doesn't feel like the one from wizards or witches...it is _old_ magic. _Powerful, but also filled with cold and darkness. Was it lonely without someone by her side down there?_ He tried to forget about that thought. Why should he care? She is death, she doesn't even seem to want company. Graves has the feeling it's more like tolerating it than actual enjoying a conversation.

,,The older one was crushed by the roof of the church, after the boy killed that woman. Modesty was killed, the way you died too. Poor girl cried a lot when I brought her to the underworld." At first he wanted to say something against her boring tone in her voice, while she was talking about these tragic deaths, like talking about the weather! On the other side, that is like _daily work_ for her, like paperwork in his eyes. If he would be damned to do the same paperwork over and over again, then he would speak about murder cases probably the same way. 

,,What do you mean with that? Taking her to the underworld? I thought-"

,,The angels would that?" She snickered. ,,An angel can carry a soul around _after_ I took it out of the dead body. When I carry a soul to the judgement hall they still have the form of their old vassel, I already explained. Many cry or scream before they take my hand, you were knocked out and I had to wait for your soul to stabilize on it's own for a few moments, still I took you there without your consent. That is normal when you are killed trough that curse." 

,,Are you going to stay here?"

,,Unlike you I have work to do. And to be honest, the first thing you should work on is that smell of yours. I can still smell the blood on you..."

_He really hated that woman_

* * *

A few days later Graves started to settle in his normal routine. There was a lot to do for him, after Grindelwald messed up every file from the last months...Somehow it makes him happy though. It is normal work, from his former, controlled life and he was happy to have it back. More or less. But still that woman made him furious! _Thankfully_ she told him the truth and she wasn't around all the time. Still too often in his opinion.... _Sadly_ she seemed to make her visible for other humans too! She changed her clothes to the ones of a probably high born witch and even had a fucking wand! She explained that this wand was made by herselfe. 

Even right now she was sitting on _his_ desk, in _his_ office! She didn't care that people would see her, she even said it would be funny to see their reactions, after they will die! But the _worst_ was the fact, that this nasty spider kept the fact that she knows about Grindelwald's death! He could end it much more faster, if that woman would just spill the beans! But NO! She wasn't gonna tell him anything! 

,,I already told you! I _can't_ tell you about _anybodys_ death! It's against my rules!" Percival was nearly growling! Did she listen to him or does she even understand what they are talking about?! ,,You bend the rules for me already! Why not again?!" Death, or more Yona ~~he forced her to take a new name while walking around as a witch~~ took a deep breath and the auror could feel the rising magic around her. It was cold, and other people would have flinched away from her. He wouldn't want to take a strike from her, who knows what abillities she has? But this was serious and most important! ,,I can bend many rules, but that one not! Humans are _forbidden to even know this kind of dark magic_! If I would tell you about his destiny prophecy, then **yours would break**! It's a rule I set up millenials ago and when I break that basic rule it would mix up my realm!"

,, _Humans always want what they can not have! Revenge is what brought your soul into my hands, dear Percival! I have the abbility to control and even change someone who is dead! But as long as Grindelwald is alive, I can't even take his destiny prophecy! It's half of a persons soul! The other part is made of energy and memorys!_ "

Graves really wanted to strangle that woman! It would have been so much easier! Death looked at him with an expression that said : I dare you! He knows that she won't leave his office, unless she decides to do so. They seem to be equal when it comes down to be stubborn. He decides to at least work with on his paperwork, so he could at least get something done! ,,Fine! You already made my life even more complicated! So why not build the level even higher?" Graves knows that this person didn't give a fuck about him insulting her. Many would be afraid to insult the personification of death like that, but not him. _He wouldn't give her that victory_

Surprisingly Yona came up with something usefull. 

,,Why don't you get that Scamander boy here?" The man looked up from his papers, annoyed. The boy with the case full of _illegal_ magical creatures? Why should he get him? ,,Maybe because he faced Grindelwald in Paris and has more information about the case on that graveyard? Every information is important right now, right? It would be worth a try. You don't have any actual information, since he left Paris."

Graves was still for a few seconds, then looked up to her. Since she started to accompany him nearly _everywhere_ already, most of MACUSA didn't surprised by the white haired woman anymore. People stared at her, mostly men. The wizard had to admit, she was indeed _attractive_. When he met her the first time, her hair was in a complex style and she wore strange clothes. Now her white curly hair flooded openly over her back, it nearly reached the ground. A grey pullover, A pair of black trousers, coat and boots made her skin nearly unnatural white, which complimented her unusual eyes. Her pupils weren't shaped like one of a dragon, but that of a normal human now. If he was into women, he would probably drool over her perfect rounded body. Death wasn't interested in the looks man gave her. Everytime someone flirtend with her, she wrapped the man around her finger and made him willingly jump of the roof if she wanted to. It really rememberd him about the tale of the three brothers. There death also got what he- or more she- wanted anyway.

,,You may be right." He admitted. ,,Still I won't let him inside the country with that case again, despite what he has done yet. Even for us." A smile appaered on her lips. ,,You Grave's are just too proud. Well, if you don't let him in the country, then just go to London. He lives there."

,,I will think about that. Now please, would you mind?"

,,Oh, sorry. Didn't realize I distracted you from your homework."

~~Homework?!!!~~


	3. A life in darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was before the evolution?  
> Before the creations of our World?
> 
> The secret story behind Rina's life...
> 
> Enjoy! ♡♡♡

_At the beginning was emptiness. No universe, light or darkness. It was quiet, because there was nothing there to make a noise._

_Emptiness was before the beginning, before power, before us._

_But everything had to end sometime. Something filled that empiness, it grew stronger and stronger._

_We were born out of that something, Still er don't know what it was. Suddenly we were there..._

_When we first opened our eyes darkness was surrounding us. And in that darkness things humans would later call stars,suns and planets were spread far and wide. Every god was gifted with power, but we were just born out of the nothing. We hadn't names or even a duty, we were just there._

_We, creatures of strength and power, wandered trough the universe, with the hope to find something. Something that would give us a reason. For what? We didn't know back then._

_We traveled for a long time, without finding a reason for anything. Years? Decades? Milleniums? Who could say? Time wasn't important, minutes, hours and seconds didn't exist. Like voice. Dreams or feeling things humans would do later. But we knew that something was missing. And we hat to created that missing something in our own._

_We splitted, in search of what we could possibly miss, all over the space. I travelled along with just a few of us. We found a planet, covered with vulcanos, magma and heat. One of us, who the humans will call mother nature, didn't like what she saw. See was asked why, but just said, that it looked wrong in her eyes. So she changed that planet with her powers. She created oceans, to cover the land, which was destroyed by heat and magma. Still nature wasn't satisfied. We wanted to help her, but failed. It seemed like we were born different. With different powers and blessings from the power who splitted to created us._

_She experimented with her powers. She took the earth and started to create form. Even after she was happy with it, she was sad, because they weren't like us._

_The other god's already created wind, the sun and moon,day and night, but some of us still were empty, without reason. Mother nature was sad, because her creatings weren't alive._

_So I created energy, made of my own. Little sparks of my power, who gave life to her forms she called animals. She gave them trees, water, fruits and partners. Mother nature was happy with her new duty - to watch over these beings and help them grow. She talked me, but sadly I explained to her, that these sparks of my energy had to return to me after some time because they are a little part of me, each and everyone. Mother nature acepted, filled with happynes over her beloved animals._

_The nature was her realm, together with the god's of wind, water, fire, earth, light and darkness. I created my own, deep under the surface, where no light would ever come trough._

_I was amazed by the other god's creations, but I hated the light. It was too bright, too strong, so I hid in the shadows. I was happy in my darkness, while the others created a kingdoom of life, light and laughter. The god's thought I would't understand their creations and thought I was jealous, because I didn't create something new and just places my energy in empty vessals. I hid in the shadows and started to life alone, so I created angels. They would watch over the living, until they would tell me to gather a spark of my energy._

_Mother natures beings weren't able to live for long and soon the earth was empty again. After I gathered the last spark on earth she spoke to me._

_,,Please!" She begged. ,,Let your powers roam free again! I can't create a power to fill my beings with!"_

_I asked her why. The other god's thought I am cruel to take the life of natures beloved animals back. They despised me, for choosing the shadows and for my despite of the light they created. Still, I gave in and fulfilled her wish. But under one condition._

_She needed to give up her power to create new vessels and let her creatures pro-create on their own. Mother nature accepted, because her only wish was to watch her beings grow and live peacefully. The contract was sealed and I fulfilled my promise. Life began to take place in the world again and mother nature was happy._

_In my underworld, shut down from the angry looks of the others, I tried to create what Mother nature didn't dare to create - something that was truly like us. At first I created two of them, and called them Adam and Eve. I brought their bodys up into the sunlight, because I wanted to show them to Mother nature. When the other god's suspected me of trying to create something stronger than them, they accused me of starting a war against them! I told them that this wasn't my intention, but they didn't believe me. They thought I stole Mother natures abbilitys and banned me from the surface. I wasn't strong enough to fight against them all, so I was defeated..._

_Even if I hated the light and enjoyed the darkness, they robbed me from my freedom and sealed me away from the eyes of living beings. Only to fulfill my duty I was allowed to leave my realm and no animal or human could see me._

_Time passed, and humans were spreading the world. They were pro-creating fast, so did animals, and my powers inside them splitted more and more to bring life to their offspring. In the old days the soul of an animal or human could survive for millenials, but lost their power over time. Soon they forgot about their origin and especially humans separated into different religions, countries and races._

_My once pure and perfect creations bacame weak, jealous and stupid. They were conceared by egoism and killed each other for their own sake._

_I created the afterlife, to praise the souls of the people who did the right things in life, and punishment for those who took the wrong path in their previous life. Because of my contract with Mother nature I wasn't able to take my sparks of power back, so I had to at least dimm the damage. I started to look at it as my duty._

_Soon I found out I was able to manipulate a soul, for it was still a part of my own powers, so I created magic, it was similar to my own powers. I wanted to give the humans the chance to make deed for their wrong decisions with the help of that magic. But soon it was misused again. They started to explore these powers, shut themselfes from the other humans, and called themselfe as wizards or witches._

_I realized that my work was more than I originally expected, humans were greater than gods!_

_They were even more blind than them!_

_So I started to ignore what was happening in earth and lived alone in the darkness. I fulfilled my dutys and improved my powers. I held a grudge against the others for treating me wrong and disrespectful! They even manipulated the minds of humans to look at me as the greatest disaster thd world has ever seen!_

_Satan, fallen angel, eternal darkness, Mephistopheles..._

_Yes, I know what they were calling me...soon I got a name - death. Until today the world fears me, just like the other gods do. You want to know why?_

_I have the power of creation. I had the strength to destroy and heal. To give life and take it away. Death is eternal, because as long as people believe in me, as long as the darkness is my friend, as long as there will no other gods arise, I am the strongest being in this world..._

_That was the reason why they sealed me away. They realized it sooner than I did._

_A god needs believers to exist._

_The other gods perished a long time ago, so the seal broke._

_Still I wasn't able to move around in the world of the living without having a contract with a soul...Only then I would regain my freedom._

_I had to fulfill my mission and that Graves boy had the perfect timing for me~_


End file.
